


Barriers

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hannibal is revealed, Alana turns to Will for comfort but Will has nothing to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barriers

Will got a call from Jimmy about it before it hit Freddie Lounds’ site and the news. “This is Jimmy. Hannibal attacked Jack and they’re both in the hospital.”

“What happened?” Will briefly wondered if this is what it took for Jack to believe. 

“Jack went to Hannibal’s house for dinner and must’ve seen something that confirmed his suspicions so Hannibal attacked him. From what I heard, Hannibal had him trapped in the wine cellar. I think the only reason he wasn’t turned into sausage was because Alana came by, saw what was going on and shot Hannibal.”

“Is she OK?”

“Yeah, but she’s all shaken up.”

“How’s Jack?”

“He got a cut in his neck but luckily it missed his jugular and he’ll be out of the hospital in a few days.”

“There better be a dozen guards around both their hospital rooms. I know Hannibal and he’s liable to try to kill Jack before escaping.”

“He’s got a bullet in his gut.”

“This is Hannibal Lecter we’re talking about. Animals are the most dangerous when wounded.” 

***  
When the doorbell rang, he peeked through the peephole, half afraid that it was Hannibal about to kill him but saw that it was Alana. He hesitated before opening the door. "Alana?"

"Hi, Will." 

This was one of those times when his lack of social skills bit him in the ass. It was one thing to move people like chess pieces to get things done but it wasn’t the same thing as being able to be of comfort, especially during times like this. “I heard about it from Jimmy. I’m glad you’re OK,” Will said. 

Alana’s hair was disheveled and her eyes were red from crying. She was someone who was almost always put together but her distress could be seen from the lack of care in dressing and lack of makeup. “Thank you. I just want to say that I’m so sorry about how I’ve treated you for the past few months. You were right and I should have listened.”

Will felt dreadfully awkward. He didn‘t want to have this conversation. “Well, everybody else thought I was guilty, too.”

“But I believed you were guilty well after everybody else started to figure out that you weren’t. I believed . . . I believed . . . God, I can’t even bring myself to say his name.”

“That’s what Hannibal does. He winds himself into your heard, convinces you that black is white and up is down.”

“Will, I followed my head when it came to Hannibal and reasoned myself into being with him but maybe I should’ve just . . .” She took a tentative step towards him and acted as if she wanted to kiss him.

“Alana . . . Just don’t.” Will stepped back from her. He knew that she needed comfort but he wasn’t the one she should turn to. He had nothing to offer her. Even physical solace was not something he could be sure he could deliver. 

Alana looked deflated. “It’s because I slept with him, isn’t it? It‘s because I‘m tainted.”

Will shook his head. “No, it’s because we wouldn’t work. You saw me mainly in terms of my condition and you were right, you‘d want to fix me more than just be with me. I’ve had enough of that from Hannibal and Chilton. I‘ve also changed a lot. I‘ve had to go to some very dark places just to survive and I know that scares you.”

“Will . . .”

“I don’t want to be considered another mistake, another regret. After Hannibal’s trial, I’m leaving the FBI and moving away. This time, Jack won’t be able to guilt me into staying. My monster slaying days are done. It’s better if we each find someone who doesn’t bring up bad memories.”

Alana nodded. 

***

Six months later

Alana received a postcard in the mail showing a clear blue sky over a beach with palm trees. “Dear Alana, how are you? I’ve been watching the news about the polar vortex in your area. I can’t say that I miss that part of living there. Things have been going well so far. I’ve found a job fixing boat engines and spend most of my nights walking my dogs along the beach. I’ve found some peace of mind. I hope that you’ve found yours.”

The End


End file.
